Mifune
Mifune is a samurai warrior and the general of the Land of Iron. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Kurosawa *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Mifune has long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head, possibly to cover the wound received by Hanzo in their past battle. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache. During the Kage Summit and the meetings before the war, he wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, but when the Fourth Shinobi World War began, he started wearing samurai armor, much more traditional in appearance when compared to the ones worn by his subordinates: it's composed of a breastplate, with four plates protecting his legs attached to it, identical shoulder pads, and matching arm and leg guards. He also wears a belt, to which is attached a pouch and his sword: Kurosawa in his waist. While in the Land of Iron, Mifune doesn't seemingly carry Kurosawa with him but a regular sword instead. Underneath his armor he wears a simple dark suit along with gloves and sandals. Also, unlike other samurai, he doesn't wear a mask. Personality Mifune is a calm, disciplined and level-headed person who hardly reacted even when Danzo Shimura was found to be manipulating him. During the conferences with the Kage he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with shinobi and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. He is also very humble, having taken responsibility for criticizing the Kage during the meeting, rather than attributing it all to Danzo's manipulation, asking the shinobi for forgiveness afterwards. As he clashed with a reincarnated Hanzo, he addressed him with much respect, promising him he would have spoken of him like a hero, and praising his great faith. Beneath his calm surface Mifune is a warrior of strong ideals, devoted to the ideal of harmony. He showed no hesitation in committing his samurai fully to fighting the threat of Akatsuki despite the Land of Iron's long held position of neutrality in ninja wars. Mifune is also shown to be a fearless warrior, even in his youth when he was the only one who dared to fight Hanzo when every one of his fellow samurai fled at the very sight of him. History Plot Abilities Iaido: A style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from its scabbard result in much faster slashes than ones realized with the sword already drawn. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Samurai Category:Land of Iron Category:Naruto Characters